The Safe Place
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: Set in an AU world where Connor and Abby knew each other as children. Living in a fantasy world was his easy way out, being unable to make friends was how she stayed safe. When the two began to get to know each other, it was because of a simple mistake. But Connor gave Abby everything...a friend, a new mindset, and a safe place... Mentions of child abuse Kideval


**The Safe Place**

**Trigger Warnings: Mention of child abuse**

**Inspired by the brilliant video that is "Just Close Your Eyes (AU Terabithia; Jess/Leslie) by MundaneMuggle on Youtube.**

**Enjoy "Kideval"  
**

It was years ago when they first met, so many years…but Connor Temple could recall it perfectly. It wasn't the nicest meeting, no…they were too-extraordinary and odd to have some normal confrontation. Instead, it was an absolute mess.

Connor and Abby had been in the same class, that was true, but Connor spent his time there daydreaming of better places. He would be a superhero or the Doctor's next companion, he would be slaying fifty feet dragons…he would be important, rather than a socially awkward twelve year old suffering from anxiety who was stuck in school despite having a genius brain. And Abby? Well-she was always preoccupied, always worrying what was going to happen once she got home, how many drinks her father was going to have, what she'd cook for dinner. School was just a place she was required to go, it wasn't what was important to her.

They had seen each other frequently, but both of them were rubbish with making friends, so they always stayed put in their seats, only occasionally glancing at each other during class. Connor would secretly cheer her on when she was called on for an answer and Abby would try out telepathy to tell him to wake up when he fell asleep or was deep in thought, that's how most of their year went until Connor got a call from his mum in class.

"You can't pick me up? It's pouring rain!" He almost yelled, but he was used to this. She had to work…she couldn't be late, she'd get fired…he got the speech a dozen times a week. "Yes, I know…work. I've got it, I'll walk. Whatever, no, don't even apologize. I'll be fine," He said a quick bye and hung up the phone, thanking the teacher, and sitting back in his seat, daydreaming about the ability to teleport…or maybe a mum who never had to work and a dad that hadn't left.  
He was staying after school with the science club and he had heard on the news that the weather was just going to get worse. 'Lovely,' he thought 'how bloody lovely!' However, he didn't put up any argument and just went with it. Maybe the rain would feel nice after a long day…

Abby was walking home too, but she knew there would be no chance of seeing Connor. She had heard him complaining loudly with his friends that he had to stay after school for an extra hour to help the science club complete a project. She almost laughed…he just didn't look like the science type to her, but then again…she had heard him talk feverishly to his friends about all these nerdy things that she didn't understand.

So she just went on with her life. Maybe she'd never be friends with Connor, what did it really matter? He was one boy out of many…she didn't even need friends. She had her brother and she had her lizards…that was all she needed.

Connor went on with his too. In fact, walking home in the rain was fun if only for his imagination of aliens that came out in the rain. He was the one who had to save the civilians, but he had accidentally taken a wrong turn in all his thoughts and came upon a soaked girl that was sobbing. Looking closer he realized he knew this girl…Abby. Abby Maitland from his class. His eyebrows scrunched and he crouched down with her, realizing she was bleeding quite badly from the face.

"Are you-are you okay?" He squeaked, getting rid of any of his nerves.  
"Go away," She demanded.  
"You're bleeding though,"  
"Well, hello captain obvious!" The girl growled.  
"What happened? Why aren't you doing anything about it?"  
"Nothing happened and it's none of your business, Connor!"  
"I'm sorry…I just wanted to help." He sighed, standing back up. "I suppose I should just go home though…"  
"Yeah, you should." Abby glared at him. "Before I make you."  
"Just-just thought you might need some help."  
"No. Now go,"  
"I hope you feel better, Abby…" He turned around and walked home, but after taking a quick shower and lying on the couch…he couldn't get her off his mind. What had happened to her? Something so bad that she refused to tell him? He understood if she fell or hit herself on something…

* * *

Abby stood in front of the mirror, dabbing her mouth with a paper towel gently, but still cringing. She had been such an idiot…this was exactly why she didn't make friends, she didn't allow herself, she built protective walls that were too strong and all for what? It didn't stop her dad from hurting her, it didn't stop her mum from leaving…it didn't do anything but prevent what she could be.

* * *

Connor watched as Abby walked in the classroom, her lip had become fat from swelling and there was a bruise on her cheek, a hoodie covered her arms and jeans for her legs despite it being sweltering today. The teacher looked at her concerned and asked if anything was wrong, but she shook her head and faked a smile, promising she was just very easily cold.

She was lying…Connor could tell.

At lunch while she was eating alone, he ditched his friends to sit with her. He gave her a grin and she looked at him like he was a nutter.

"The boys were getting rowdy, it was getting bothersome. But here it's nice and quiet,"  
"If this is about yesterday, I don't want to talk about it." She almost ditched the food now.  
"I figured we could talk about something else. Like…what's your favorite animal or something?"  
"Lizard…" She replied unsurely.  
"Lizards are cool," He said. "but my absolute favorite are dogs. I don't know why, maybe because I miss mine. Mum had to give him away…"  
"What was his name?"  
"Hmmm…can we both have our secrets?"  
"It cannot be that bad!" She claimed.  
"You'll think I'm a nerd."  
"Half the class does,"  
"Half the class isn't a potential friend, now is it?"  
"No, but I mean-what could you have named a dog that's so bad?"  
"Fine, you bullied it out of me…" He rolled his eyes. "His name was Chewbacca…"

Abby couldn't help but giggle.

"I was going through my Star Wars phase! Had I named him now he would've had a much cooler name!"  
"Like what? Doctor?" She teased.  
He narrowed his eyes. "No…I was thinking more along the lines of Spock or Kirk…maybe even Bones."  
"Oh you are such a nerd," She shook her head.  
"Stuff it, lizard girl." He paused. "Do you like dogs?"  
"Yeah, highly doubt I'll ever be allowed to have one, but…they're nice."  
"Mum and dad don't like them or something?"  
"I don't have a mum…" She replied, taking a sip of the chocolate milk on the table.  
"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know." He blinked rapidly, nervous that she was going to be angry with him.  
"It's okay, she left when I was little…"  
"Me dad left me when I was little too. He wasn't very nice, called me stupid and never was quite proud of me. Last I heard from him I was nine…and the retarded kid he never wanted." The smile from his face disappeared and he looked at his pizza. Didn't look so appetizing anymore.  
"But aren't you like…a genius or something?"  
"That I am,"

The pair of them went quiet for a few minutes. Both of them couldn't think of anything else to say before Connor decided to ask again.

"What did happen yesterday?"  
"It's nothing to worry about…"  
"That bruise on your cheek wasn't there yesterday."  
She touched it and bit her lip. She couldn't tell him…she couldn't tell anyone. "My dad…he's not very nice either…" but it was as if she couldn't stop herself, it had just come out. The biggest secret of her life…the one that could get her killed, the one that could get her in custody, the one she had been successfully hiding for six years.  
"Your dad did this to you? He-hurt you…intentionally?" Connor's eyes went wide, his throat dry.  
"Yes…" Tears brimmed her eyes.  
"Aren't you going to tell? It's illegal, he can't keep hurting you, Abby…"  
"Connor, please don't tell!"

The lunch bell rang and he looked over at her hopefully.

"Meet with me after school, yeah? I'm walking home again today…"  
"Okay…" She was worried. She knew the conversation would continue and it terrified her how concerned Connor was for her. If anyone was going to tell…it was him.

Both of them didn't focus on the rest of their classes, both of them were overwhelmed and wondering exactly what to do. Connor wanted to tell, he wanted to save her, but-he knew she'd hate him after that…it wasn't any fair. Life should always be easy and parents shouldn't hurt children…

* * *

They started the walk silently. If anybody had seen them, they would look like two strangers and nothing more, but had anyone seen them at lunch; they would be best friends. Connor found it funny how easily it happened despite his anxiety and her violent streak…it was as if they were made for each other or something. But now…he wasn't quite sure.

"So…your dad, he's this twat, huh?"  
"Yes…" She answered.  
"It really is illegal, no child should be hurt ever. It's abuse…"  
"I know, I know this Connor! Do you think I don't want to tell?" She blew up.  
"Then why don't you?"  
"You don't understand!" She shook her head. "It's more than just wanting to tell, it's the fear of telling, what if he doesn't get caught? Before I moved here, he almost was too-but he played it off. He's a skilled liar! They had just thought I fell outside and burned my hand on the stove!"  
"I'm sorry…I didn't know." Connor replied. "Me mum doesn't always take care of me either…I mean, I've got it better than you but-sometimes she doesn't even get out of bed. She hurts too much…they said she was sick, but she never looks it." He explained. "It's depression…and when she's not like that, she works a lot of hours. I don't know if you've noticed but-I'm kind of poor."  
"I've noticed." She said quietly. The holes in most of his clothes were a give away, along with the worn out trainers he'd been wearing for two years and how often he asked for food. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I cope…I've got this whole-fantasy realm where I'm a hero."  
"Do you?" Abby was getting interested now that he seemed to have dropped the topic of her dad.  
"Yeah, it sounds kind of-childish and lame, but it means a lot to me. I've lived in it since my father left me, sometimes I've got superpowers other times I'm just-strong."  
"I don't think it's childish. In fact, it's kind of brilliant. I'd never be able to create a whole world," As she went to turn on her street, he grabbed her arm.  
"Abby-" He said, the girl looking at him suspiciously. "I want you to see something. It's super cool and it's not far from here,"  
"Fine, but I've got to get home soon to Jack."  
"Jack?"  
"My brother…he needs me to take care of him. He's only eight…"  
"We'll make it quick then!" Connor looked at her smirking. "Wanna race?"  
So the two children ran off, laughter could be heard in the distance. They were finally feeling as if they fit in somewhere…

When Connor stopped abruptly and smiled up at a bunch of trees, Abby looked at him like he was mental.  
"It's not much and it needs to be fixed up still…I'm not too good with building buildings, I'm more of a gadget person. But I use it when I get really upset or angry at me mum or me life, it's safe up there."  
"Doesn't look it," She teased him, pushing his shoulder.  
"Hey! I'm twelve, I'm not an architect!" He laughed, pushing her back. "Would you like the grand tour?"  
"There's a tour?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's only a room with three walls!"  
"Yeah, but would you like to go up?"  
"Sure…" She said cautiously, climbing up the ladder.

She looked at the Doctor Who posters on the walls and a few items scattered about. Mainly sports related things, but also a blanket, a pillow, a box full of tissues, spare clothes, and what looked like food that wouldn't spoil.

"It looks like a homeless person lives here," Abby pointed out.  
"Yeah , well it's just in case. I get in fights with me mum sometimes and I want to be prepared,"  
"Does she kick you out or something?"  
"No, but-I don't like being in the same house as her when she's angry or upset. She gets bad, she starts freaking out and I don't know how to handle it." He sighed. "The only other person who knows of this place is me gram…when it's Summer, I sleep out here sometimes. It's nice…"  
"You look up at the stars?"  
"Yep and dream of the Doctor." He giggled. "If you ever wanted to come here…if things ever got bad, I'd be more than happy to share my safe place. Just beware of the goblins and monsters, yeah?"  
"Monsters?"  
"Yeah!" He nodded. "They haunt this forest and they always enjoy welcoming newcomers. Except, they don't have a great way of showing it."  
"A magical forest?"  
"You've got to believe in something, don't you?" He shrugged, sitting on the edge. "I guess you should go home now? To Jack? He's welcome too…but trust me, if it ever gets real bad, I'm doing something about it…"  
"Good luck with that," She climbed down the ladder quickly. "You coming?"  
"Yep!" But with one misstep, he had fallen to the ground.

Abby's eyes went wide and she gaped in horror at the sight of blood on his head. But after two minutes, he got right up.

"Are you okay?"  
"What? Me…? Fine." He said, a bit wobbly on his legs.  
"You should have a concussion!"  
"If you'd look…you'd see that the creatures were protecting me."  
"You're half mad, Connor."  
"It's better than living with a closed mind, Abby."

So when she looked the next time, she saw a tree-creature smiling back at her where Connor had once fallen. Odd, she thought…she could well and truly get used to it all.

"Come on, I'm going to fix you up at my house." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"He's not home?" He asked, referencing her father.  
"He'll be knocked out from all his drinking," Abby answered, opening the door.  
"Okay." Stepping in, the first thing he noticed was a young boy sitting on the floor, looking at the television screen, bruises up and down his leg, and a man passed out on the couch.  
"Hey, Jack." Abby smiled.  
"Who's he?" He pointed to Connor, scared.  
"His name's Connor, he's my friend."  
"Oh…"  
"Bathroom's this way, we need to see how badly your head was damaged. Hopefully you won't need stitches."  
"What? You can't do stiches?"  
Abby hit him in the shoulder and he laughed.

That was the start and no matter how many years passed, Connor couldn't forget it. He knew exactly what she was wearing, a blue shirt with another white shirt underneath, boots, jeans, and sleeves that went up her arms. Her hair was down to her shoulders and her blue eyes shone bright. She was beautiful, as she always was.

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way?" Abby, now twenty three asked.  
"Do you not trust me? It was only a little behind my old house, it's this way!" He rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand to speed her up. She never believed him, he liked that about her.  
"I trust you, of course I do!" She laughed. "But you're rubbish with directions."  
"I've got it, it's tease Connor Temple day."  
"That's everyday, Con." She pushed him. He pushed her back and they laughed. Nothing ever changed between them.

Then he looked up and he saw it. The old tree-house, the safe place. It was a bit-worn out now, probably wobbly and not in a state to hold a human being. In fact, it was practically demolished after years of storms and the like.

"Dare me to climb it?"  
"You'll kill yourself!" Abby claimed.  
"Worth a shot, yeah?" He said, grabbing hold of the hold ladder. It was unsturdy that was for sure, but it seemed to hold him well enough. Until he took a step, it completely gave away. "Ow, ow, me everything hurts now…"  
"You idiot!" She yelled, rushing over to him. His head was bleeding.  
"Just like the first time," He managed to chuckle.  
"Because you never change, you're a half mad bloke!"  
"It gets you to smile."  
"Yes, of course it does…"  
"There was no monster to catch me now though…"  
"You didn't see it? I saw it," She claimed.  
"Oh? It must've moved to quickly for me…"  
"Must have! They haunt this forest, beware!"  
"Ah, they must be so relieved their king is back!"  
"And their queen!"  
"Yes, how could I have forgotten the Great Abby Maitland?"

With all the head injuries Connor had sustained, they felt comfortable enough just leaving a piece of cloth (his over shirt for lack of anything better) to his head with direct pressure and climbing up a tree. The old tree they used to climb when monsters invaded the safe place. It was brilliant…it was just like old times.

And then she kissed him.

She kissed him passionately…

And they were completely and totally in love.

"Nothing ever changes, Con." She whispered, leaving his lips.  
"Hm?"  
"I've always loved you, you always cared…"  
"Of course I did. You're my best friend, the only one who really put up with all my talk of the fantasy world."  
"You're brilliant. Your fantasy world was just your way of showing it,"  
He chuckled. "Guess so."

And within all their adventures, from Abby giving him a dog he respectively named Spock, to painting his room while blasting music and dancing with his mum, to talking to each other in class, and racing each other everywhere, to pretending they were in a forest full of creatures who either cared for them or despised them, to graduating primary and secondary school, this was most definitely their greatest adventure yet.


End file.
